Byakuya's Story
by blackkittydown
Summary: Rukia holds a party. Byakuya gets involved. Everybody convinces him to tell a spooky story... what happens? 3RD CHAPTER NOW UP
1. Invitations

Disclaimer: I am having the time of my life NOT owning Bleach.

BYAKUYA'S STORY

Urahara awoke one foggy Thursday morning. Slipping on his hat, he stretched and clomped out of his room. He heard the mail arriving at the door, and went to investigate.

Curiously, today, the mail consisted of only one letter. An invitation with bright sparkly decorations on it, around the words "PARTY!".

"Well that's nice and straightforward" Urahara sighed, opening the card. His eyes widened as he read it:

Party at the Kuchiki mansion this Friday!

Everybody is invited, I will have the portal open to soul society from 5:00 to 5:30 only, so don't be late!

You all know where the Kuchiki mansion is!

Lots of fun!

KUCHIKI RUKIA

P.S. Ni-san doesn't know about his, so don't tell him. He will be working, as usual, never mind him.

"Well well…" Urahara adopted a thoughtful expression for a few seconds before turning and hurtling straight into Yoruichi's room. She was snoring gently, merely a lump under her thick quilt.

"YORUICHI!!!" Urahara yelled at her, snatching her pillow out from under her head and hitting her with it, talking between hits.

"There-is-a-party-at-the-Ku-chi-ki-mansion-to-mo-row!!!"

At the mention of a party, Yoruichi awoke, sprang out from under her covers, grabbed her pillow and asked "WHERE?"

"Tomorrow at the Kuchiki mansion, 5:00. We have been invited by Rukia"

Yoruchi raised her eyebrows.

"Well, little Byakuya might not like his sister doing that…"

"Too bad for him!" Urahara retorted. "That big Kenseikan lover is such a party pooper."

Yoruichi smiled.

"We're going, right?"

"Definitely."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

Bleach-------------------------------------------------------------------------Bleach

Ichigo too, was reading his mail.

A sandwich from Rangiku-san? He tossed it aside. Hmmm… what was this, a _party_ invitation?

"Sorry, I don't go to parties." He muttered, about to throw it onto the pile of discarded mail when two words within caught his eye. "Rukia", and "Kuchiki mansion".

Well…if Rukia and the Kuchiki mansion were involved, he might as well read it, he figured, and opened the card. As he read on he decided- NO. He was NOT going. If Byakuya found out, heaven knows what he would do. He checked what he was supposed to be doing on Friday. Ha, as he had expected, nothing, just – GOING SHOPPING WITH ISSHIN? _What?_ – NO WAY.

"It's party for me, I guess." He whispered.

Bleach-------------------------------------------------------------------------Bleach

Inoue grabbed the invitation, read it, and decided to go immediately.

"And I'll bring a whole basket of exotic snacks with me! Maybe I could tempt Kuchiki Byakuya to try some!"

She ran into the kitchen to prepare.

Bleach-------------------------------------------------------------------------Bleach

Shunsui happily sifted through his mail on the rooftop.

Form, form, form, form, _execution form_? He took a look at it. Nope, obviously faked by some low level shinigami who thought they would play a joke on their captain. He tore it up viciously, scattering the bits of paper on Nanao, who was below him, sitting at a makeshift desk on the ground and actually working.

PARTY INVITATION!!! Shunsui eagerly opened it and read it. Ooooh, a chance to annoy Kuchiki Byakuya! How tempting!

"Sweet,_sweet_ Nanao-chan, cancel all my plans for Friday night!"

He called down.

"Yes, taichou." Nanao answered grumpily, and starting sending messages off to everybody who Shunsui had appointments with the next night, which was a lot of people.

Poor Nanao.

Bleach-------------------------------------------------------------------------Bleach

Rukia waited in her room in the Kuchiki mansion. She had only sent invitations to four or five people, hoping that she could keep the party pretty quiet and civilized.

Ni-san wouldn't be happy.

At all.

A/N: Please review! It gets better.


	2. PartyDiscovery!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Not in the least.

The next night, five guests arrived at the gateway between the worlds, where Rukia awaited them.

They made their way into the Kuchiki mansion and into Rukia's room. She snapped on the light. Then she looked around. Surprisingly, all the people that she had invited had turned up.

There was Yoruichi, looking bouncy and hyper, Urahara, with a bottle of sake in hand, Ichigo, hands in pockets, looking slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable, Inoue, a huge basket nearly blocking her from view, and Shunsui, who had brought, no only a bottle, but a whole box of sake.

"Ok, so … uhm … everybody!" Rukia said, not knowing how to greet them. "As you guys may know, this is my party and you are all welcome here, so long as you don't make too much noise. And," She added sternly "NO SAKE!" There was a loud groan from Shunsui and Urahara. Yoruichi simply looked disappointed. Ichigo and Inoue were too young to drink sake, and therefore just stood there, Inoue tottering with the weight of her basket.

"So, make yourself at home, and-"

The weight of Inoue's basket was too much for her to bear and she let it drop to the floor with a loud "THUMP".

"-aaaand, please, _please_ don't go and visit ni-sama."

The party was started.

Bleach-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Bleach

Kuchiki Byakuya knew nothing about what was going on in his little sister's room. He was hard at work in his study, happily (well maybe not so happily) sifting through a huge pile of work left to him by all those other captains that had decided to take the night off, including Shunsui.

Who was in the very same building, by the way. But Byakuya wasn't to know that.

He poured himself a cup of tea and sipped it thoughtfully.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in" he said in his low voice, and in stepped Matsumoto.

Byakuya groaned inwardly.

"Kuchiki-san, I have some forms for you, and if you want my opinion, I think it was SO kind of you to let Rukia-chan-"

"Thank you, Rangiku-san" Byakuya practically snatched the papers out of her hand.

"-uh sure and yes yes I wanted to tell you how nice it was for you to let Rukia invite some of her friends over and do you think I could be so-"

"_What?_" Byakuya's low voice went up an octave. He grabbed his throat, annoyed with himself for embarrassing himself, but while doing so, knocked over his tea cup onto himself. Tea dripped onto his immaculate white robes. He winced.

"Oh, Kuchiki-sama, are you all right? Yes, I was saying how nice it was and if I could intrude upon their party and ask if-"

"Their_party_!!???" Byakuya thundered, standing up and sending his cup flying through the air. It splattered him with tea, and so his hair now had a rather bedraggled look. Then it landed with a loud crash on the other side of the room.

Matsumoto raised her eyebrows. "Yes, party, Kuchiki-san. Are you quite alright?"

"We'll see about their _party._" Byakuya walked briskly towards the door. His robes caught on his chair, however, and he spent another ridiculous moment trying to untangle himself while Matsumoto giggled. When he finished, there was a slight rip on his beautiful clothing, but he wasted no more time and whirled out of the door, gone in no time.

It was in the hallway that he started rebuking himself for his clumsiness.

Bleach-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Bleach

The party was just in full swing.

Shunsui, Yoruichi and Urahara had managed to sneak swigs of sake, and now they were all slightly tipsy, and having a competition on how high they could throw popcorn and catch it in their mouths afterwards.

Inoue was eating her own snacks, the ominous odor hanging around it having scared anyone else away.

Ichigo was standing in a corner, feeling uncomfortable, and studying some of Rukia's drawings stuck up on the wall.

Rukia was huddled up in another corner with a pillow, drinking bubble tea, thinking about how she shouldn't have thrown this mad party anyway.

Byakuya was –suddenly- in the doorway.

"RUKIA!" He thundered "Why have you thrown a _party_ without my permission!"

Rukia jumped about a foot into the air, spraying bubble tea all over Ichigo by accident.

While Ichigo was spluttering away and trying to wipe himself clean, Rukia stood up and replied to her brother.

"Ni-sama I thought you would be fine with it if…" She trailed off.

"No, I would not be fine with it!"

"Is that tea in your hair?"

"Stop changing the subject! Now-"

"Ewwww, it's all over your Kenseikan!"

"IT IS!!??"

Byakuya felt his head nervously.

Yoruichi stood up and ran towards Byakuya unsteadily, the effects of sake taking their toll on her balance.

"LITTLE BOOYA!" She cried, flinging her arms around him. "Come join us and drink sake!" She smiled evilly "and tell us a _scary story!_"

"Yes, Ni-sama, a scary story would be a good idea!" Rukia added her opinion.

"Whoever said-!" Byakuya spluttered helplessly.

"Yes, Kuchiki-san, please tell us a story!" Inoue bounced across the room to join them.

Ichigo smirked. "Even I wouldn't miss out on that." He walked over.

Urahara and Shunsui, realizing they were the only ones left in the middle of the room, quickly came to join the group around Byakuya, happily screaming "SCARY STORY SCARY STORY!" in unison.

Byakuya sighed. "I don't have a choice, do I?" He asked sadly.

"NO!! NO CHOICE!" Urahara and Shunsui answered for all the rest, still jumping around like hyperactive monkeys.

"Alright then." Byakuya said reluctantly, and settled himself on the floor.

Yoruichi tried to plomp herself on his lap for-as she called it in her drunken state- "storytime" but was rejected. Hurt, she went to join Shunsui and Urahara. The three passed around another bottle of sake.

This was a side that nobody, not even Rukia, had ever seen of Byakuya. He moved with an almost excited air as he turned off the lights, and, for a spooky effect, shined a flashlight upwards, illuminating only his face in a ghostly light. Then, clearing his throat, he started the scary story in his dramatic deep voice.

A/N: Please review and tell me how you liked that! Byakuya's scary story in the third and final chapter...


	3. The Scary Story

Byakuya cleared his throat.

" There was a girl" He started, flourishing his hands dramatically " she had just recently broken up with her boyfriend."

Rukia sniggered. Trust Ni-san to be talking about girls and boyfriends.

"So" Byakuya was still talking. "She decided to move to Australia, her home country, along with her new Alsatian puppy, trained to be a guard dog."

Ichigo was dreaming. He sure would like an Alsatian puppy.

"Her father, who had passed away recently, had warned her that the neighborhood in which his old home was located was not very friendly." Byakuya's voice grew low and spooky. "But the girl paid no heed, and she moved in anyway."

Urahara interrupted. "Widdle girls must always listen to daddy!" he giggled.

Shooting Urahara an annoyed look, Byakuya continued. " To her surprise, she found the neighbors and people around the area perfectly friendly and helpful. One day, however, she realized that her dog was coughing nonstop, as if it was choking on something."

Inoue was choking on something too. Her sandwich. Too much pepper, she decided.

"She took the dog to a vet, who was very friendly and helpful, and took a few x-rays of her dog, promising to call her if he found anything out as to the reason for the dogs perpetual cough. So the girl went back home. The dog had stopped coughing, thankfully."

Yoruichi was coughing from too much sake being poured down her throat by Shunsui.

"When she reached home, however, the dog started coughing again."

Yoruichi had reached over to try and strangle Shunsui in return, but they were now grappling around on the floor.

"Suddenly, she thought she saw a shadow by the sofa, moving, limply, but dismissed it as her imagination, as the phone rang at that very moment. She picked it up and looked back. There was no shadow. It was the doctor on the phone."

Rukia was nodding off. Byakuya made his scary story sound like a business report.

"The doctor was talking. 'GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!' he was saying 'GET OUT, GET OUT!' The girl was confused, and the doctor cried 'I TOOK A LOOK AT THE X-RAYS AND THERE'S A HAND IN YOUR DOG'S THROAT! PLEASE, GET OUT!' Then the phone line was cut."

Yoruichi yawned "Doesn't make sense" she muttered.

"That was because," Byakuya answered coldly " you were apparently engaged in a wrestling match with Kyouraku-san. If you had paid attention, you would have gotten the story. Her dog has been trained to guard, and now he has bitten off somebody's hand in an attempt to save the girl. Somebody is in her house, most likely somebody dangerous. Most likely a lovely limbless person flopping behind her sofa, thus the shadow." He stated calmly.

There was silence for a few seconds as everybody realized the meaning in the story.

Then there was a mad scramble for the door.

A/N: So, how did you like it:D Please review! Sorry for the kinda late update…


End file.
